Es el fin
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Tony decide hacer clones de si mismo. Clint grita como una niña y Steve hace lo mismo. AVISO: TRADUCCION DEL CAPITULO 6 DE LIVING WITH TONY STARK - THIS IS THE END. ONE SHOT


**Okay esta historia no es mia, le pertenece a Rikki Writinglover que es una traduccion de un capitulo de su historia Living with Tony Stark.**

 **Rianse un poco mis lectores/as**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen.**

* * *

"¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS!" Todo el mundo escucho a Clint gritar mientras a parecía corriendo en estado de pánico total de la cocina. El resto de equipo se asusto un poco "¡PEPPER! ¡OH DIOS!—" Pepper levanto la mano para que Clint se detuviera de su frenético ataque de pánico.

"Clint, respira" Le dijo y Clint se limitó a sacudir la cabeza frenéticamente con una expresión de puro terror.

"—Pepper, fue una pesadilla, Tony – tres y— ¡ES EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS!" Grito Clint todo histérico y salió corriendo gritando como una niña. "¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, EL FIN DEL MUNDO!" Se escuchaban sus gritos desaparecer por el pasillo y luego por todos los ductos de ventilación.

Pepper dio un gran suspiro de fastidio, levanto la mirada para mirar a Steve y Natasha. "¿Vamos a ver qué es lo que hizo esta vez?" Les pregunto y los dos agentes asintieron con cautela preparándose para lo verían. Natasha se mordio el labio ansiosa."

"Jamás lo he visto tan aterrorizado. Stark debe haber hecho algo horrible esta vez" Comento Natasha y Pepper asintio.

"Bueno tropas, vamos a la batalla" Steve sonrio y todo ellos se levantaron en direccion a la lujosa cocina donde Clint acababa de salir corriendo.

"¿Tony?" Pregunto Pepper en voz baja mientras entraban ala cocina y luego se congelo ante lo que vio. Tony estaba haciendo cafe. PERO Tony también estaba del otro lado de la habitacion hurgando en la nevera. Y TONY ESTABA EN LOs GABINETES BUSCANDO POPTARTS.

"¡HAY TRES!" Grito Steve cerca del grito de una chica. Los tres Tony desviaron su atencion a hacia el.

"¡Hey Capsicle!"

Steve solo se limitó a observar como tres Tony le sonreían. "¡Clint, haz me espacio!" Grito con un pánico muy épico en su voz.

Pepper tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y noto el pánico en la cara de Natasha. "¿Tony?" Dijo Pepper en un tono muy dulce que era totalmente opuesto a lo que estaba sintiendo "¿Por qué hay tres de ti?" El Tony que estaba haciendo cafe corrio hacia ella y le dio un beso la mejilla.

"Así puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez. Yo soy el verdadero yo, y puedo estar en el taller todo el día, Tony2 que está con las poptarts puede ir a las reuniones y esas cosas, y Tony3 puede comer y hacer las cosas responsables – que humanamente me dices que tengo que hacer."

Pepper suspiro pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y conto hasta diez, antes de mirar a Tony con exasperación. "Tony— solo porque hagas más copias de ti mismo, no significa que Tony3 tenga que comer, tienes que comer… ES LA LEY DE LA NATURALEZA. También dormir, nos guste o no ¿Estoy en lo cierto Natasha?" Natasha asintió tragando saliva sin dejar de observar a los clones de Tony con miedo. Tony1 hizo pucheros y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Pepper.

"Pero Pep…" Pero es interrumpido por el grito ahogado desde la entrada de la cocina y Pepper voltea para ver a un Bruce Banner mirar a los tres Tony con gran terror. "Tony… ¡Tres! Oh dios, si ya tengo suficiente con uno… ¡¿Por qué dios, porque?!" Dijo y salió por donde vino y Pepper gruño de irritacion "Natasha ¿Podrías ir a buscar a los chicos para que no se escondan el resto de sus vidas en la rendijas de ventilación? Pronto solo será uno, no te preocupes" Natasha asintió rápidamente dándole una rápida mirada agradecida a Pepper antes de dar la vuelta y salir casi corriendo de la cocina. El verdadero Tony suspiro y hizo otro puchero.

"Estoy empezando a tomar sus respuestas como ofensas ¿realmente tengo que deshacerme de ellos?" Ella le indica que si con la mirada y Tony pone sus manos en derrota. "Está bien Vamos chico guapos, tengo que deshacerme de ustedes o Pepper se va a enojar de nuevo" Poco despues fue seguido por dos mas de el tambien con mala cara. Pepper gimió apoyada en la pared, y pidio a gritos. "No mas clonacion de ti mismo Tony, NUNCA" Le grito y logro escuchar un débil gemido del pasillo y era momento de conseguir una aspirina.


End file.
